


The names we give

by Rxbycocoa



Series: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, MatsuhanaFluffWeek, MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxbycocoa/pseuds/Rxbycocoa
Summary: "Also, continuing with our earlier topic, 'Shittykawa' does apply to you too, doesn't it?""Oh my god, I never thought of that."
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976599
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	The names we give

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Pet names

"Sunshine."

Silence.

"Sweetheart?"

The silence grows stronger.

"Honey?"

"Oh my god Issei, what do you want?" He turned away from his laptop.

The taller pouted, his eyes meeting Takahiro's from the pile of blankets he's lying in. Takahiro felt his stomach twist at the look.

"Am I not allowed to want to cuddle with my boyfriend?"

Takahiro turned back to his assignments. "Yes, you doofus." Issei lit up.

"-But your boyfriend is very busy right now." He could see the curly-haired man physically deflate at that.

Issei groaned. "Sugarrrrrrr."

"Spice." Takahiro continued typing while scrunching up his adorable button nose in focus.

"Everything nice." Issei smiled, blatantly staring at his boyfriend. He got up from the comfort of their bed, walking up behind Takahiro and wrapping his arms around him from behind the chair, snapping the laptop shut.

Takahiro sighed. "Issei, I need to work."

"You can work like this."

"No, I cannot."

"Oh my, are my luscious eyebrows, amazing looks, and charming personality distracting you?" He obnoxiously wiggled his eyebrows and laughed into Takahiro's neck, sending vibrations down his spine.

"No, it's your arms currently restricting my movement." Issei ignored him, nibbling on his ear and peppering kisses on his neck and shoulder.

"Issei, please let me go." He whined, trying to squirm out of the grip. The arms only grew tighter.

"Only if you cuddle with me. I mean, it's 1 am. Both of us should go to sleep."

"Please, you can sleep alone. Just because you're an asshole who gets his assignments done as soon as he gets them doesn't mean I'm the same."

"Don't you still have a day to do this?"

"Yes, but I promised Oikawa that I'll-"

"Ditch 'em."

"That's.." Takahiro paused. "That's actually a good idea, coming from you."

"Thank you, I am the master of fantastic ideas."

"No, you're not, shut up."

"And suddenly I'm American. FREEDOM OF SPEECH-"

"STOP SCREAMING INTO MY EAR." Takahiro laughed as he wriggled again, Issei mentally swooning at the sound.

"You're gonna fund his milk bread though." The pink-haired man warned.

Issei smiled and kissed the back of his neck. "Deal."

"Will you let me go now?"

"Promise me you won't escape."

"I'm not a damn Pokemon-" Issei laughed, letting him go.

Takahiro got up, walking over to turn off the lights.

When he turned back, Issei was sitting on the bed, looking at him with the most adoring look he has ever seen in his life, making him feel so unbelievably giddy. It was kind of disgusting. Disgustingly sweet. His boyfriend is unfair. He pushed him so that he would be lying down on the bed instead, Issei letting out a startled sound.

"Hasty, aren't we?" Takahiro didn't reply, straddling Issei's hips instead.

"I thought we were going to cuddle?"

"You're just constantly horny."

"For you." He winked. Takahiro whined.

Takahiro lied down on his boyfriend, using him as a pillow and nuzzling his face into the crook of Issei's neck. Issei let out a little satisfied sigh, running his hand down Takahiro's back.

"Love you, 'Hiro."

"Love you too."

"Okay, you're getting heavy."

Takahiro groaned as he rolled over. "And here I thought you were the romantic one, I hate you so much."

"That contradicts what you just said earlier- No, no, no, Hiro come back here-" He laughed as Takahiro turned away from him. He was met with silence.

"'Hirooo, I'm sorryyyy.." He tries as he slides his arm around Takahiro's waist, kissing the back of his neck.

"Fine, you are forgiven."

"Yay." He cheers, hugging him tighter.

And they fell asleep, just like that.

******  
The next morning, Takahiro woke up entangled in Issei's arms. Maybe he maneuvered into his position himself, or he was pulled in by Issei. He doesn't really care either way when his boyfriend looked so gorgeous when the sun hits him just right. He's gorgeous all the time. The sunlight just enhances his beauty. 

He doesn't have morning classes today, so he can just take his time to appreciate Issei. He doesn't wake up first usually, so he congratulates himself for swimming out of his dreamland earlier to land a gaze on this masterpiece.

Takahiro jumped slightly when Issei opened his eyes. "Ogling me already? You love me that much, huh."

"I do."

"You're suddenly being so sappy. Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend?'

"Shut the fuck up."

"Ah, there he is!" Both of them laughed, their voices mingling with one another.

They stayed like that for a while longer, basking in each other's presence.

"So where's my morning kiss?" Issei asked.

"Ew no, your breath is disgusting." Takahiro moved away.

"So is yours. That makes it fair." He retorted.

Takahiro gave in after Issei continued pestering him. Takahiro cradled Issei's face in his hand as they kissed, slow and passionate.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, you big baby."

"Why don't I have a cute pet name? Even Iwaizumi has his lovely 'Shittykawa'."

"I guess pet names just don't fit you unless it's the one I call you in bed." He smiled slyly.

"Stop that." Issei glared at him jokingly, pink dusting his cheeks.

"I could come up with something. Puppy?"

"I instantly thought of Yahaba and Kyoutani. Next."

"Bunny, foxy, kitty-"

"Why are they all animals."

"I just like animals."

"Did you just call me an animal?" 

Takahiro chuckled. "I like animals, though." Issei gasped dramatically.

"I 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 you, you dork." Takahiro pinched his nose.

"Awn, my boyfriend is being so sweet."

"You just ruin everything, don't you?

"Thank you. It's my forté."

"Also, continuing with our earlier topic, 'Shittykawa' does apply to you too, doesn't it?"

"Oh my god, I never thought of that."

"Yeah, now you'll remember that every single time Iwaizumi ever calls Oikawa that which is like every day. You're so welcome." Takahiro giggled as he ran to the bathroom to escape Issei.

"Oh god- Hey, get back here!"

They banter, they do that a lot. But they love it, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey kinda late but here we are. 
> 
> Twitter: @Rxbycocoa


End file.
